Battousais Bride
by Lady Lucilla
Summary: "Lord Battousai, king of darkness. He is the shadows and the night. He is the killer of many.He rules the world for many years Those who go against him die . No one can never deny him from what he wants. And he wants her. No one will take her from him. She belongs to him and she willl be his for all enternity"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Hello again dear readers. I decided to write again chapter 1. Enjoy

Chapter 1: Battousai`s Bride

Kamiya Kaoru was sitting in her bedroom looking at the window. She was sad and her face was pale from all the tears. She was crying. She was crying for her peoples` fate but also for herself. She was now Battousai`s mistress and slave.

Lord Battousai was the powerful leader of the vampire clan and also king of all demons. His power was legendary. He was the most powerful man in the world. He was once a human and a Hitokiri in the Bakumatsu. His name was Himura Kenshin or Hitokiri Battousai.

Battousai enjoyed killing innocent humans and drinking their blood. Especially, women's ` blood. He loved their blood. Sometimes if the female was still pure and a virgin he used their body for sexual release and also he was taking their virginity before killing them.

There were two kinds of slaves who lived in his castles. Blood slaves and also sex slaves. Blood slaves were usually young people or peasants who Battousai had chosen in order to take slowly their blood. The sex slaves were young girls especially virgins who served Lord Battousai with their body and blood.

Kamiya Kaoru was one of them. One day Battousai attacked her village and killed everyone. He kidnapped many girls from the village including her. She had lost everything in a day. Her friends, her family and the man she loved. Once they arrived in his palace, many soldiers and demons grabbed the young girls. No one knew where they had gone. Battousai chose only the most beautiful girls and also those who were still pure.

While the others girls were raped and abused by Battousai and his demons, Kaoru was still untouched. Although , she was having her own room and also two servants who helped her with anything she wanted. She was also free to go wherever she wanted but always with a guard following her everywhere she went. Also no one of the soldiers had tried to rape her or kill her like they had done to other slaves. She didn`t know why she had this special treatment. But she wanted to find out. The other girls were jealous of her. Once a girl slapped her hard and tried to kill her. But suddenly Battousai appeared in front of her and protected her. Battousai punished the young girl with death. Shocked and with tears in her eyes she asked him.

"Why, Battousai, why you did this? Why you protected me"? Kaoru asked him.

"Because you are mine little Kaoru. You are someone very special to me and I want to make you mine. I always protect what is mine. And you belong to me my bird. , only to me. No other man will ever have you. You are mine…

Author`s note:

I decided to write again chapter 1. I hope you liked it. Dear readers don`t forget to review. Your reviews make me a better author .Also I will update soon with chapter 17. Thank you everyone.

Lady Lucila


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again. I decided to write again chapter 2. Enjoy

Chapter 2: You belong to me

"Listen Battousai I am not yours and I will never be. I belong to myself. I don`t want or need your affection and love. I am a free woman and I can do anything I want. One day I will escape this palace and I will free the poor souls you have captured. I will save them, I will".. she said but Battousai interrupted her.

"You shouldn`t worry so much for them my little Kaoru. You should worry for yourself. And you think you can escape from me? Ha, ha silly girl I would like to see you try. No one will ever have you but me, my pet. Do you understand? Now get dressed, because we are going to have dinner together, my dear. Here are your maids, Aiko and Yumi, they will help you with everything you need. I am looking forward for tonight my dear" he said and closed the doors.

"My lady please sit and let us take care for you. We will make you very beautiful tonight. You are the luckiest girl in the world. Our Lord is in love with you" Aiko said

"Foolish girls, like I care for Battousai. I wanted to go home. I don`t want to be his whore or his woman" Kaoru said angry with the servant`s words.

After a while Kaoru was ready for dinner. She was wearing a beautiful purple kimono that Yumi had chosen for her. She was very beautiful and she looked like a goddess. She arrived in the dining room where Battousai was waiting for her. When he saw her his eyes became soft and he touched her habd gently.

"My lady you are finally here. Now shall we go to our table?" he said and offered his hand.

Kaoru had no other choice but to comply. She didn`t want to make him angry. She knew that

Battousai was a man with a short temper and she knew what he was capable of. Tonight she would play his game because she wanted to earn some time. The truth was that she and her best friend Misao who was also a slave and Aoshi`s mistress. Together they were planning to escape tonight from this damned place. No matter what they would Aoshi and Battousai would never manage to win their heart and love. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Battousai`s arm in her waist. She tried to avoid it but she didn`t manage. The servant had already brought the foods in the table and she saw Battousai`s amber eyes looking at her with passion and need.

"Let`s eat, my dear. Shall we? And then we can have desert" he said and smirked. It was obvious what Battousai was implying with the word "desert".

"Yes laugh now Battousai but I swear to you that tonight I will escape from you. I will finally be free. I will find a chance to destroy you once and for all. You will not hold me down. I will be free of you, soon, soon

Author`s note:

I decided to write again chapter 2.. Please review and tell me if you liked it. I am now writing chapter 18. I will update soon. Until next time

Lady Lucila


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again. Here is chapter 3

Chapter 3: The escape

Kaoru was sitting to the table of the dining room with Battousai sitting next to her. They had already eaten and now Battousai was talking to her trying to make her join the conversation. She didn`t want to anger him and she was answering to his questions, however her mind was somewhere else. She was thinking of a way to escape this prison.

Battousai noticed the sudden change in her behavior .He was worried for her and was afraid that she was bored and that she did not want to be with him. And he asked her:

"Is something wrong my dear? You had barely touched your food .Are you alright?"

"Yes my Lord I am fine. Thank you for your concern" she told him afraid that he might be suspicious if she didn`t answered him.

However Battousai was not stupid. He knew that something was happening and he had to find out. She was not going to fool him. He had to find out what was going on her pretty head. Suddenly a sardonic smile appeared to his face. She was thinking a way to get rid of him. Ha ha , his little bird was smarter than he thought .However she would never make it .She would never let leave him. He would never let her go.

"My dear it`s late now. I think that you should return to your room and sleep." He said too her

"Yes my lord " she said and she got up from the chair. Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder and she found herself in front of Battousai who was looking at her with cold eyes.

"Goodnight my sweet angel and remember you are mine and mine alone. I will see you tomorrow" he said and he kissed her hand like a gentleman.

She immediately left and returned to her room. Her heart was beating fast. Why he was looking her at her like that? Had he discovered her plan? She had to wait a little before going to Misao`s room and go to the secret exit. First she had to make sure that no one was outside her door and also the castle`s corridors.

At midnight all the vampires including Battousai went out to feed. To feed by human`s blood she thought and she started to tremble. She didn`t have much time. Slowly she opened her door and started looking around for any demon. Fortunately no one was there

With small steps she started to walk very carefully and went towards to Misao`s room. She knocked three times as they had agreed and waited. Suddenly the door opened and Misao appeared. She grabbed her hand and they started to run.

"Kaoru are you sure about this" Misao asked her friend

"Yes Misao. I am sure. Now it`s no time for regrets. We have to leave. Misao we will finally be free and away from them who try by force to take our love"

"I guess you are right Kaoru" she said and continued to run. After a while they arrived at the exit. Now only a door separated them from freedom.

''Do you have the key? Kaoru asked Misao

"Yes, I have it. I managed to take it from the servant while she was sleeping"

"Good" she said and she opened the door. Slowly they climbed the small ladder and found themselves in the garden.

Finally they were free she thought and went towards the gates. However they stopped immediately when in front of them an unpleasant surprise was waiting from them.

In front of her, stood Battousai together with many vampires and his generals. Fear appeared to Kaoru`s face. He was staring at her with cold eyes looking extremely angry. Now she was in real trouble, she thought.

"Well Kaoru, I see that you didn`t fail my expectations and you did try to escape. I feel very disappointed with you Kaoru. You shouldn`t have done that" he said.

"How, how did you know I was planning to escape? She asked him. She really had no idea what was happening. How did he manage to find out her plan?

"You really thought that you could escape me. Ha, ha foolish girl. I am Battousai and I know everything that happens to my castle. I knew from the start that you would try to escape. And of course I must confess I had a little help from someone in order to find out" he said

Kaoru`s eyes widened. He couldn`t really mean that. Could he? It can`t be, she thought. Misao told him? Her best friend had betrayed her? But why?

"My dear I know what you are thinking and the answer is yes. Misao was the one who told me of your little plan. Next time I would advise you to be more careful in choosing your friends" he said to her. ''Of course there will be no next time my dear" he said.

Kaoru could not hold back her tears. She felt that she would collapse. Misao, her best friend had betrayed her. She turned her head towards Misao who was looking ashamed to the ground.

"Why, Misao , why did you betray me"? she asked.

"I am sorry Kaoru but I am in love with Aoshi. Battousai said that if I told him about your plan he would let me and Aoshi live together forever. I am sorry but I love him so much. I could not lose him. I had to do it even if it cost me our friendship she said and went by Aoshi`s side.

"Enough talking. Now guards take her and put her in prison. She will stay there until I say so". And also bring her family and the villagers here after you finish with her" he ordered. Suddenly rough hands grabbed her and forced her to move. Battousai appeared in front of her and grabbed her chin.

"What will do to them?" she asked him looking very frightened. She was worried more about her people than herself. Will you kill them?" she asked

Battousai l ooked at her with triumph in his eyes. And he said to her.

"No I will not kill them. That would be very easy and boring. I will do something else. I will turn everyone into what you hate most. Vampires. They will be creatures without soul who will kill everyone in their path" he said to her.

"No, please no. Don`t hurt them .They don`t deserve to suffer because of me. Please. I beg you" Kaoru said.

"Little Kaoru I am afraid that I cannot do this. You have to be taught a lesson. You brought yourself to this and they will suffer for your disobedience" he smirked to her

"You are a monster, I had no idea that you could be so cruel .I despise you with all my heart"

Anger appeared to his face and he slapped her, slapped her hard. Her words were like a stab to his heart.

"You will pay for your words. I promise you. Now guards take her. . Take her in the darkest cell. And give her only some water and bread. Let her alone to think about what she did" he said and disappeared to the shadows.

Notes:

So what will happen now to little Kaoru? Battousai is furious with her, I think that she unleashed the monster that is hidden inside his soul. You will have to wait until next chapter. I hope you liked it and please review. I also try to improve my grammar. Thank you everyone.

Lady Lucila


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again. Thank you very much for your reviews and your support to my story. Here is chapter 4.

Chapter 4:A vampire`s love

Lord Battousai was sitting in his bed looking very tired. His eyes were cold and anger appeared in his handsome features. Kaoru, the woman he loved had betrayed him. She had tried to escape. However he was not only angry. He was also hurt, hurt by her words. She said that she despised him and didn`t want to be with him and she was looking at him with eyes full off hate. Hate for him and tears started to appear in his face.

That`s why he tried never to fall in love .Love made him weak. But he just couldn`t help it with Kaoru. Humans were pathetic creatures, greedy for lust and power. They didn`t deserve his trust or his mercy. They were fools that they were good for only one thing. Their blood. However he fell in love with one of them. And he fell for her deeply.

He tried to make her fall in love with him. He showed her his weaker and emotional side and she had instead run out from him and tried to escape. He thought that she cared for him as well. He had tried to make her happy and protect her from harm. But now he knew that she never cared for him and the only thing she wanted was to escape and leave him. However he would never let her go. He would take her love even if he had to force her. And he knew how he would convince her.

Immediately he left his room and went down the dungeons .He had to have a little chat with Kaoru. He went down the stairs and went towards her cell. The guards and the other demons bowed to him when they saw him and opened the cell`s door for him to enter.

Kaoru was sitting in the dark cell with eyes looking to the ground. Dark circles were under her eyes. She hadn`t slept since they brought her here. He went towards her and his hand grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Look at me my dear Kaoru. Look at me." He said to her. How is your time here in the dungeon? Do you enjoy your new room? He asked her.

Kaoru was looking at him with hatred and contempt. She was hurt and wanted to be alone.

"What do you want"? Leave me alone. I do not want to see you.'' She said. "It`s all your fault that I am here, that I have to live this living hell. And don`t touch me. Take your filthy hands of me" She screamed to him.

Battousai could not hold back his rage any more. He could no longer control himself.. The young female in front of him was challenging him, challenging Battousai. He grabbed her roughly by her shoulders and told her.

"Listen to me, and listen to me carefully wench because I will say it once: "You are mine and mine alone. No matter what you do you will always be mine. I could rape you right now, and force you to do things that a girl like you could never imagine. However I will not do it. You will come to me willingly my love. Soon you will beg me for my touch." He smirked to her.

"I will never give in to you. No matter what you do to me, I will never be yours,. I wish you could be dead. I wish you could disappear from Earth" she said.

"Ha, ha ha you amuse me little one" he said, looking amused. But then his eyes became cold again and he told her.

"As I said before you have no choice in the matter, and you will see that I can be very convincing. Bring them here" he ordered.

Suddenly guards appeared holding the villagers by the chains. And with were also knives, whips and daggers. Kaoru`s eyes widened looking at them with horror.

"What. What will you do to them Battousai?" she asked him.

"I will torture them and kill them of course. Do not be surprised my dear. I warned you of what would happen if you disobeyed me. Now you will watch them suffer. ha ha ha. You will suffer like you made me suffer he said"

"No, Lord Battousai please have mercy" one villager begged him.

"Shut up you filthy creature," he said and with his sword he stabbed him in his heart. He didn`t even had time to scream. Anyone else?" he said and he drunk the blood from his sword. He went for the next villager until he heard her cries.

"Please, Battousai stop. I beg you. Please stop!

Notes: Battousai seems out of control. What will happen now? You will have to wait for next chapter. And do not forget to review. Thank you everyone,

Lady Lucila


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again. Thank you very much for your reviews. Here is chapter 5.

Chapter 5:Punishment

''Battousai, stop, Battousai I beg you.. Please stop!Don`t hurt the villagers any more. They didn`t do anything to you. Please, please let them go"…she begged him .Her eyes were red from all the tears. Because of her an innocent villager had died and the others would either be tortured or executed. She couldn`t let them suffer in the hands of that demon.

Battousai turned his head towards her when he heard her voice. Her eyes were red from all the tears. He didn`t know why but he started to feel pain in his heart. She despised him, she hated him, but now she was begging him to show mercy to those pitiful creatures.

Suddenly he felt that he couldn`t breathe. He felt so vulnerable and weak in front of her. If only she knew what she was doing to him. He felt like a child and he wanted to melt in her arms. And when he saw her crying he felt that he couldn`t bear any longer. However he stopped immediately when he realized what she wanted. She was begging him in order to save her friend`s lives because she cared for them. But he knew that she would be more than happy to see him dead. He would make her suffer. He wanted to hurt her like she hurt hm. He knew her weaknesses and he would use them against her.

"Ha ,ha, ha so now you beg me little Kaoru. And you do everything for the people that you call friends .But tell me do you truly believe that they also consider you as one of their friends? Ha ha ha I do not think so my dear.T hose pathetic humans would put a knife in your back and betray you in a second I they had a chance. Think about the one that you called your best friend Misao. When I told her that she could live forever with my general she told me about your plan and she betrayed you. Do you know where she is now? She is with Aoshi somewhere far away from here. She is happy and she doesn`t care for you. Even if you were dead she wouldn't give a damn about you. Do you see my dear? You are completely alone. I am only here for you. Surrender to me my love" he told you. Or else they will die. It`s your last chance.." he told her. He instantly saw her face and he knew that he managed to confuse her and turn her against them. She would finally give in to him. But he couldn`t predict what she would tell him.

Kaoru heard his words and couldn`t do anything else than cry. Was this true? Had Misao really abandoned her and left her alone to deal with that beast? She couldn`t take it anymore. So she cried. She felt broken, alone and betrayed. He was right ,she thought however even if no one cared for her she would help them. She had to do something in order to prevent Battousai from killing them. She would not be responsible for their deaths and she would never surrender to him. She would rather die….

"No, no this cannot be true Battousai. You did something to her. Misao would never betray me. And no matter what you say I will not turn against my own people. They are my family and they would never leave me. They would do the same thing for me. Battousai you cannot hold us down. In the end we will win. And you will disappear forever; you damn creature .Go to hell, you bastard. I would be more than happy to put a stick in your heart. Ha ,ha ha. . She said

Battousai couldn't control his anger any more. He was furious before but now she had made him mad. Like hell he would let her unpunished after what she said to him.

"You bitch, you ungrateful wench you will pay for your words. I tried, I tried very hard to change your mind because I didn`t want to hurt you but now you leave me no choice. You are going to be mine, even if I have to force you. I will make you suffer and what you love more in this world I will take it from you. And as for the villagers I am sorry but I have to teach you a lesson. When you try to play with the fire, the fire will burn you..

"Now guards bring the whips, you know what you must do.60 strikes for each one. And then after you whip them cut their throats. I will have a bath with their blood later .ha ha

"Noooo, stop, do not kill them. Damn Battousai I hate you" Kaoru

Immediately Battousai appeared in front of her and kissed her hard on her lips. He bit her lips and immediately blood came out from the wound. She screamed to him in order to let her go. Battousai could see the fear in her face and that made him mad.

"Shut up, just shut up you bitch or else you will regret it" he said looking extremely angry/ Kaoru couldn't look at him. Her lips burned from his kiss. She couldn't see her people suffer any more and she fainted to his arms.

"My lord, what we shall do with the girl? One vampire asked his lord

"Take her to my room and chain her to the bed. I know the best punishment for her disobedience. Remove of all her clothes. After of what will happen tonight she will never leave me again." He said. He was looking forward to seeing his little Kaoru naked in his arms knowing exactly what he would do to her when she woke up. He smirked and left himself to his own fantasies,

After Battousai`s order the guards took the girl to his bedroom. Suddenly a loud noise could be heard like some people were fighting. Immediately he went outside to see what was happening. He saw one man standing in front of him with his fists full of blood. He had knocked unconscious all the vampires. He could sense that his ki was strong. He was a hunter. A vampire hunter.

"What`s going on, who are you?" he said, his eyes full of hate for this young man.

"My name is Sanosuke Sagara and I have come to take back my fiancé "…..

Note:

What will happen now? What will Battousai do to Kaoru? You will have to wait until next chapter. I hope you liked my chapter and do not forget to review. Thank you everyone.

Lady Lucila


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again. Thank you for your support and please do not forget to review. Here I chapter 6.

Chapter 6: Rival

"Who the hell are you" Battousai asked the mysterious man looking extremely was something strange about this man. His ki was strong. He wasn`t an ordinary man. He was a hunter. A vampire hunter

"I am Sanosuke Sagara. And I have come here to take back my fiancé. A villager told me that you kidnapped her like you did to many other girls for many villages. So I came to take her back. So give her back to me vampire. Or else you will find yourself in the ground unconscious like your pathetic guards "he said to Battousai, smirking all the time.

"You bastard do you have any idea to who you speak with? I am Battousai lord of darkness and king of all demons. Do you think that an idiot like you can scare me? Think again. I can make you to pieces in an instant. I am not a patient man rooster head so do me a favor and leave. Before I change my mind "he said and his eyes turned red.

Sanosuke`s eyes widened. That man was very dangerous. But he could not leave without Kaoru. He had promised to her father that he would protect her. And he had to keep that promise no matter the cost.

"Do not threaten me vampire. You have no idea in what I am capable of doing in order to take back my Kaoru" he screamed to him

Battousai froze when he heard Sanosuke`s words. Kaoru was his fiancée? The woman he loved more than anything in the world loved someone else? That`s why she never opened her heart to him. Because she already loved another. He put his fists in a tight grip, and he tried very hard to control his anger and his jealousy towards that man . He had to stay in control in order not to break his neck. He had to tell him a lie, something to trick him in order to convince him that Kaoru was not here.

"Give me Kaoru Kamiya back or else you will regret it demon" Sanosuke screamed.

Battousai grabbed his sword ready to fight and put it in Sanosukes neck. And smirking he said to him.

"You made some mistakes hunter. First of all, no one comes to my house and threatens me and lives the next day, and second that fiancé of yours ,that Kaoru , she is no longer here. I sold her" he smirked

Sanosuke was shocked: "What did you say, you sold her? I cannot believe it" he said.

"Ha , ha, ha but believe it, I did it. She refused to be my whore so I sold her to Shishio Makoto. He is the vampire Lord of the East and he is a very dangerous man. He only chooses the most beautiful girls , and if they resist him he kills also he shows no mercy to anyone. So if you want to find your Kaoru you should try to look for her there. Now leave from here before I change my mind and kill you. He said looking extremely angry.

"I hope you don`t lie to me vampire or else I will return and take your head. No one will prevent me for taking my Kaoru back. Not you and not any other demon" he said and left in the night

Battousai was pissed off. He had to do something and had to do it quickly. That man was not stupid and he knew that soon he would discover his lie and would return here to claim Kaoru. Just the thought of someone else touching and holding his Kaoru made him furious and mad. He hoped that his old friend Shishio Makoto would help him and make that hunter disappear forever from the Earth.

"Yahiko, Yahiko come here now".Battousai ordered.

Suddenly a young boy appeared in front of him and bowed to him.

"You called for me my lord"? Asked the young boy

"Yes, I want you to go immediately to Makoto Shishio and tell him that a hunter appeared and I want him dead. Tell him to kill him immediately and bring me his head. He is a threat to us, vampires and a threat to me because he wants Kaoru and I would sell my soul to the Devil before i give my Kaoru to him. And also prepare everyone for departure. We will leave this castle immediately. The hunter cannot find Kaoru here. I will not let him" He ordered

"Yes my lord" Yahiko said and immediately he left. Battousai went towards his bedroom where Kaoru was lying. She still was unconscious.

Gently he touched her cheek .Her skin was so soft. He wanted to hold her forever. Tears run down his face and whispered to her.

"Kaoru, Kaoru my love can you hear me? I am sorry, I am so sorry I didn`t want to hurt you. I promised that I would protect you, but I didn`t keep my promise. Please forgive me and give me another chance. You mean everything to me. I can do everything for you even sacrifice my life, but please don`t hate me. I am sorry that I am weak but I cannot let you go, I will never you go. I love you Kaoru and I will love you for all the eternity…

Here is chapter 6. I hope you liked it. Please review and I will update soon. Thank you

Lady Lucila


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again. Thank you again for your reviews. Here is chapter 7

Chapter 7:A Maiden`s feelings

Kaoru slowly opened her eyes. She found herself lying in a bed and she was naked. She didn`t know where she was. She looked around in order to see where she was. That room looked extremely familiar. Suddenly realization came to her .That room belonged to Battousai. It was the demon`s room.

But why, why she was here? And why she was naked? She remembered the guards torturing and killing the villagers. She also remembered Battousai kissing her hard and looking at her with eyes red as blood. And then she lost consciousness and that demon brought her in his room.

Tears started to appear in her beautiful face. She couldn`t stand it anymore. Why everything happened to her? She was so happy in her village. She lived with her father Koshijiro Kamiya in a farm house. They had a simple and a peaceful life but they were happy. She also had her friends Misao and Megumi. For her they were not just friends, they were sisters. She also had her fiancée Sanosuke. They were childhood friends and after a few years they fell in love and decided to get married when Kaoru would become 18 years old. But then two months before the wedding, Battousai had attacked her village and captured many girls including her.

Because of him, her village was destroyed; her best friend had betrayed her and her father was gone. The only one left for her was her fiancée. But she didn`t know where she was. She was so worried for him. Where was he now? Was he alive or he was dead? She knew that if Battousai discovered that she had a fiancée she would kill him instantly. And she couldn`t let it happen.

Anger and hatred had captured her heart. She wanted to kill Battousai and take revenge for her people that he had killed. She knew that in her current state she was weak and powerless to stop him but she would find a way to destroy him. Suddenly she heard a noise outside. She could hear voices of many demons and vampires. What was happening?

After a while the door opened and Battousai appeared in front of her. He came towards her and touched her face. She froze and looked at him with cold and empty eyes." Why he is looking at me like this" she thought.'' Will he try to rape me and force himself to me"?

But she could never imagine that the vampire in front of her had also a sensitive side. And when he touched her so gently and took her in his arms she started to blush

"Kaoru, my Kaoru, finally you are awake." He said to her

"Let me go you murderer, I don`t want you to touch me. What do you want for me now? Will you kill me like you did to the villagers or torture me"? She screamed to him. "Damn you Battousai answer me" she said

Battousai felt again hurt for her words and he tightened his hold to her. How he would manage to make her see that he wanted to change for her and that he would never hurt her? So he did the only thing that came to his mind. He kneeled in front of her..

"I am sorry. I am so sorry Kaoru".. he said and started to cry.

"What.. What did you say Battousai?" Kaoru asked him shocked by the change of his attitude.

"I am sorry, I am sorry for everything I have done. Can you forgive me"?

"You are asking me to forgive you ?Are you insane Battousai?" she asked him.

"Kenshin…" he said

"What…" she asked him, frightened with his actions.

"My name is not Battousai..My name is Kenshin, Kenshin Himura….

Here is chapter 7. I hope you liked it and don`t forget to review.

Note: The story has not finished. There are more chapters to come in the future. Thank you

Lady Lucila


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again. Thank you very much for your reviews. Since my previous chapter was so short I decided to rewrite chapter 8 .Enjoy

Chapter 8:The message

"Kenshin, my name is Kenshin Himura" he told her. I would prefer if you called me Kenshin my dear" he said.

"You are Battousai, and for me you will always be Battousai. I will never call you Kenshin you bastard. We are not friends, so don`t except anything for me" she said to him and her eyes became cold.

"Yes you`re right my dear. We are not friends, we are lovers, and as your lover you must call me with my real name. Soon we will be married and you know what will happen then" he smirked and images of Kaoru lying naked in his arms while biting her and drinking her blood made his need for her became even stronger. He wanted to rip her clothes and take her right here, right now in order to tie her with him so she would never be able to leave him again.

"No, no I don`t want. I don`t want your love or anything from you. I just want to leave me alone" she said and started to cry

"I wonder why you want so much to leave me little Kaoru. Could it be that you are in love with someone else? Tell me my dear because I swear to you that if you love someone else then I will kill him. I will enjoy make him bleed" he said and grasped her shoulders so roughly that she felt she was going to break from the pressure.

Kaoru`s eyes widened. She felt like she was going to die. Why he was asking her something like that? Did he know that she already had a fiancée? It was impossible. The only thing she knew was that she had to protect Sanosuke at any cost or else that beast would kill him immediately .So she lie to him not knowing that Battousai already knew about her fiancée. She wanted to earn some time hoping that Sanosuke would find her and free her from the vampire.

"No, no I am not in love with no one" she said.

"Little Kaoru not only is a traitor but also a liar. That wench thinks that she can fool me. Soon she will find out the consequences of defying me" he thought and touched her face.

"I am glad to hear that there is no man in your life little Kaoru. You also have no family or friends right now so that means that you are completely alone in this world. You have only me right now and I promise I will take good care for you. Now get dressed and prepare your things. We are going to leave this castle immediately" he said and went towards the door.

"We will leave, but why? Kaoru asked Battousai. Now she felt hopeless and alone. Now her fiancée would never find her. The only hope she had to escape from that living hell was gone. She had never felt so weak and broken in her entire life.

"We will leave because I say so, my love, now hurry, and prepare yourself. We must leave before dawn" he said and left the room.

Meanwhile Yahiko after 3 days trip finally arrived at Shishio Makoto`s castle. He knocked the door and a guard immediately appeared in front of him.

"Who are you and what do you want here" he asked Yahiko

"My name is Yahiko Myojin and I have come to deliver a message to Makoto Shishio from Lord Battousai"…..

"From Lord Battousai you said? Come in" the guard said and let him pass.

The gates opened and Yahiko followed the guard. They passed many corridors until thay arrived in the Main room where Shishio was sitting.

"My lord sorry that I interrupt you but here is Yahiko Myojin and he has a message for Lord Battousai" he said

Shishio smirked when heard Battousai`s name. He knew that something was happening in order for Battousai to ask him something.

"Welcome Yahiko, How have you been? Tell me what brings you here"? he sked him.

"My lord I am terribly sorry that I interrupt you but Lord Battousai wants to ask you a favor. He wants you to kill a man .His name is Sanosuke Sagara and is a fighter. He is also his future wife`s former fiancée and he wants to destroy him."Yahiko said

"Ha ha and tell me why I have to kill that man? The mighty Battousai can`t do this by himself? So he is afraid that he might lose his pet? He asked dangerously

Anger appeared suddenly in Yahiko` s eyes and he try very hard to calm down. This man was dangerous, he was a vampire who killed with no mercy just like Battousai..And he told him very seriously.

''Lord Shishio you know very well as I do that Lord Battousai can easily kill anyone. However this man, Sanosuke Sagara is not an ordinary man .He is a hunter, a vampire hunter and he is very dangerous. Lord Battousai had no time to deal with him that` why he sent him to you. Your family was killed by vampire hunters and they were that man`s parents. You wanted to take revenge from all the hunters and now is your chance. He is their son. You know what to do .One more thing. He wants to bring him back the hunter`s head after you kill him " he said and started to leave.

"So that Sagara is the son of the pigs who killed my family. I will tear him apart. Tell Lord Battousai that I am very grateful to him. But I want to ask you something. How he managed to convince the hunter to come here? He is not a fool. He knows that if he comes here it will be his death sentence." He said and waited for an answer.

"Lord Battousai tricked him by making him believe that he had sold his fiancée Kaoru Kamiya to you. The hunter is madly in love with that woman and he will do anything to save her and take her back. However Lord Battousai could not let him take Kaoru away from him. He loves her and he wants to marry her. That`s why he decided to move in order to hide Kaoru from the hunter" he said.

"Ha ha ha Lord Battousai in love with a human? That` something new. Anyway, don`t worry I will kill him. Tell my old friend that his wish is my command and he will have the hunter`s head on a plate. Now go" he said.

Yahiko bowed and thanked him. Shishio couldn`t be happier than this moment. Finally he would have the last hunter in his grasp.. However another thing puzzled him. How a woman and a mere human, could make crazy n love someone like Battousai? He wanted to learn more about Kaoru. He was Battousai`s weakness and she was also the only one who could make Battousai suffer .He wanted to destroy him and take once again from him the title of the stronger vampire in the Earth.

"Fuji, come here immediately" he ordered.

"You called for me my lord"? Fuji asked his master

"Yes I want to learn everything about a woman. Her name is Kamiya Kaoru. It seems that she is Battousai`s weakness. You must learn all the information about her. I have plans for her. Also prepare the guards .A vampire hunter is coming right now and we have to eliminate him" he ordered.

"Yes my lord" he said and he left anything.

Shishio smirked. Soon he would take his revenge and he would be the stronger vampire in the Earth. He never wanted the weak. He killed them. For him only one philosophy was right. The strong will leave and the weak will die…

So here is chapter 8. I hope you liked it and please don`t forget to review. Thank you

Lady Lucila


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again. Here is chapter 9

Chapter 9: A vampire's thoughts

"My name is Kenshin Himura also known as Hitokiri Battousai.I used to be a Hitokiri back in the Bakumatsu. Although I was human I didn`t live. I was just a killing machine. I killed hundreds, no thousands. My hands were full of blood, I didn`t feel anything. The only thing I could see was blood.

Then one night I became vampire, an undead. I drunk people`s blood in order to survive. Soon I became the leader of all vampires and demons. Yet the only thing that I only felt was the feel of my victims` blood in my sword,

Until one day I saw her. I was attacking a village when i saw her .She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen .She was an angel with black hair and blue eyes. He thought that angels lived only in Heaven. But he found out that they also lived in Earth.

So I decided that an angel like her would belong only to me. And I took her with me in order to stay with me forever. I wanted to touch her so badly. I can`t believe that I fell in love with her like a teenager. She is the light who gives warmth to my black heart. I need her and I want her to feel the same way about me.

I thought that she started to change her mind for me and that she finally accepted me. But I was wrong. She tried to escape .Her best friend Misao had told me. She thought that she could leave me. I would never let her go. I didn`t want to hurt her, I wanted to love her and protect her but she left me n choice. She told me that she hates me. Me. After everything I did in order to win her love. So I decided to hurt her, the way she had hurt me. And I succeeded. She became broken and devastated. Didn`t want her to cry. But I wanted to teach her a lesson. That no one escapes from Battousai. My order is the law. And she will never escape me. Never…

Never anyone tried to go against me .No one. Those who will try I will send them to their death or to become food for younger demons .I also don`t tolerate betrayal. I am the king of darkness and I can be humans` worst nightmare..

Here is chapter 9.I hope you liked this extra chapter. Please review and tell me if you liked it. Thank you

Lady Lucila


	10. Chapter 10

Hello again dear readers. Here is chapter 10. Enjoy

Chapter 10:Love and pain

The pressure of his kiss made Kaoru moan and started to lose control. She didn`t want to believe that it was true. That Battousai was kissing her and tried to rape her. The second she opened her eyes and she could feel the thick air surrounding, like a hand pressing down upon her. She pushed herself upwards, but the very effort of the action drived the remaining air out of her lungs. She tried to close her eyes and imagine that all these was a dream ,but unfortunately is a nightmare. . She knew that she was trapped and she could not resist him. The only thing she could do is to scream.

"Battousai, stop let me go,please…

"No,my dear Kaoru I can`t control myself anymore .You are mine, you hear me? Mine..Let me taste you ,let me have your body, surrender to me. .I love you…

"Please don`t do it, I don`t love you. I will never love you. I am already in love with someone else…

"Battousai became angry with these words and bit her again in her neck ,but this time he bit her harder ,as a punishment for her cruel words. He heard Kaoru`s cruel words but he didn`t care. The pain he felt in his heart was so intense. Why she treated him like this? Why couldn`t she love him like he loved her?

"Scream if you want my little Kaoru. I will have your love tonight even if I have to take it by force. Give in to me and enjoy it. If you resist me you will regret it. I want to taste every inch of your body and drink your sweet blood. Now enough talking little Kaoru. Let`s continue now" he said and started kissing her again.

The mere smell of her perfume, the sound of her heartbeat, caused his fangs to protrude. He had never felt such an urge to mate with a human since the first few years he was a vampire. He didn`t believe that he would fall in love with a human. He can barely stop himself from drinking her blood and making her a vampire. He wanted her to love him since the first time he saw her. She is the only one who can control him and her scent drived him crazy. It was no time to hesitate. He had her under his grasp now and he was going to take everything from her. Her innocence, her heart and her body

Kaoru looked at him with fear in her eyes,. .Now it was the time,that monster would take what he wanted ,She would lose her virginity forever, the only thing that she tried so hard to keep it for her Sano her fiancée after the wedding. Battousai stopped the kissing and looked at her face. They stared at each other for a few moments. He could see her fear in her eyes

but he didn`t care. He wanted her to be happy with him in order not to force her but she didn`t leave him an other choice

With deliberate slowness he bent down beside her. Her eyes are wide and her breathing has sped up, but she didn`t back away.

Kaoru continued screaming and fighting until she felt too weak to even keep her eyes open. And then, a dream she thought, vague flashes of being on the bed, her clothes pulled off her body. Soon it will be over, soon she will become his,and this is the only thing she doesn`t want to do..

"Sano, my l ove. Where are you? Sano….."she screamed

"Shut up you wench,you will not see him again. You better wish for him not to appear here or else I will him and I will cut him to pieces. Do you understand? I will raise hell if he comes for you "he told her looking extremely angry. His eyes were cold, and were looking at her with rage and jealousy.

. He crawled on top of her again and kissed her lips. Kaoru felt his tongue glide across her bottom lip. Kaoru knew what he wanted but she wasn't going to give it to him that easily. I Battousai planted kisses down her neck and slid his hands down and they landed right on her breasts. He sucked and bit softly on her collarbone. Kaoru moaned slightly and looked the other way. Battousai gently took a hold of her chin and pulled it towards him. Kaoru`s whole face turned red before he threw her shirt off, throwing it somewhere on the messy floor. He stared down at her .Hunger and passion were two powerful emotions that Battousai couldn`t handle any more. They had come to surface and he knew that there was no turning back. Kaoru would become his tonight, he would mate her and make her a vampire. She would forget forever he fiancée and she would be with him for eternity…

Sanosuke Sagara was waiting impatiently outside Shishio`s castle when suddenly the gates opened and a young man appeared in front of him. The boy went towards him with a smile in his face.

"Welcome to Lord Shishio`s castle .Mister lord has been waiting for please follow me. I will be your guide today" Soujiro told him

"Wait , who the hell are you"? Sanosuke asked him .looking extremely angry and annoyed with the boy. He may looked innocent but he was very dangerous and he could tell that he was a vampire too.

"My name is Soujiro Seta" Mister Sagara and I am very pleased to meet the famous vampire hunter and killer of our kind. Now shall we go" he told him.

"I will not go anywhere with you, bloody boy, I just came to take my fiancée Kamiya Kaoru back .Now give her to me vampire, or else I will kill you everyone" he said and took a threatening step towards him.

"Oh such harsh words, Mister Sagara. Listen if you want answers you will have to come with me. This is the only way. Now why don`t we go inside? Souhiro told him with the cold smile in his face.

"Very well , let`s go" he said and started to follow Soujiro. Sanosuke wasn`t a fool. He knew that they would try to stop him and prevent him from taking back Kaoru but he had to risk it. He was ready to fight for her and protect her as he had promised her a long time ago.

"Kaoru my love, I am here, and I promise I will save you. Wait for me. Kaoru! he screamed.

Kaoru`s eyes suddenly opened and with all her power she grabbed Battousai and threw him to the wall. What was that feeling? It was like someone was calling her. Her heart was beating fast and she looked Battousai with hatred in his eyes.

"Let me go you monster, and don`t touch me again. You are disgusting me. Stay away from me. I will not be a victim again .I will fight and I will never going to be a vampire like you. I don`t want to be a master. You will not touch me again with your filthy hands. Go to hell where you belong" she said ready to leave the room. But before she reaches the door, Battousai grabbed her from the hair, slapped her hard and threw her on the floor.

"You bitch, you damn wench I will show you were you belong. You tried to hurt me .You want to see me dead, don`t you? .You think that someone like you ,a mortal and a weak can beat me? You stupid woman, you can`t resist me. You must learn something. If you try to fight me again and do what you did today I promise you will regret it. Pain and torture will be the consequences from your actions if you do threaten me again. Remember that my sweet. Whether you like it or not you are my bride…You are Battousai`s bride….

Author`s Note:

Kaoru is ready to fight back and to escape from Battousai. Will she manage to escape and save herself or in the end Battousai will win? You will have to wait until next chapter. Please dear readers, review and tell me if you liked it and I will update soon.

Thank you,

Lady Lucila


	11. Chapter 11

Hello again dear readers. Here is chapter 11. Enjoy!

Chapter 11:The hard truth

"You don't scare me anymore Battousai. You bastard, like hell I will let you near me again. I don't love you and I will never be yours. I love Sanosuke and I will always will. So even if you torture me or kill me I don`t care because I will do the same thing. I will kill you Battousai and I will be free. I will do anything until I succeed to defeat you. So come if you have the guts, come on kill me...what are you waiting for ? kill me…I despise you…come on kill me…

Battousai was pissed of with the young female in front of him. The little fool had challenged him. Why everything had to be like this? He wanted to protect her and care for her, but her cold attitude and her hatred towards him forced him treat her like this. He was ready to cry and tears stared slowly to run down his face. He knew he had to teach her a lesson but he couldn't bring himself to kill yet…

"What's the matter Battousai, you can't kill me? Ha,ha you really fell in love with me, don`t you?.Ha ha ha did you think that I could ever love you? You are a monster ,you are nothing but a blood sucker and the only thing you know is to kill and torture.. You have taken everything from me, my family and my friends but there is something that you will never have. My love,no matter how hard you try, my heart belongs to Sanosuke..Hee..

"Shut up, shut up Kaoru I don't want to hear anything from you." Battousai screamed.

Kaoru looked at Battousai with eyes full of hate..She had found the way tp defeat the vampire. He had once told her that he would use her weaknesses against her and now she would do the same thing to him. She was his weakness and she would make him suffer. She would enjoy hurting Battousai and make him feel pain, like he had done to her.

"No I will not stop, I will not stop Battousai until you finally realize what you are doing and let me go. Why do you continue to insist and fight for a woman who doesn't love you? And I mean who could love you? You are the lord of darkness

and a creature who craves for blood. You vampires are nothing, you are demons without soul who only bring death and destruction. You came with your soldiers in our village and destroyed everything. You took everything from me, you must die…..you…Why you chose me Battousai? Why?..she said and started to leave the room. But suddenly Battousai`s cold voice stopped her..

"Why? You want to know why I chose you little Kaoru instead of others?. Fine. I will tell you why. Because, you have a fire inside you that I haven't found in any other women. Because you are beautiful and care more about others than your self. But the most important of all is…because you are a vampire Kaoru,. Yes . you are a vampire like me, like me…..

Author's note:

Here is chapter 11. I hope you liked it . Please review dear readers and I will update soon.. Thank you

Lady Lucila


	12. Chapter 12

Hello again dear readers. Here is chapter 12. Enjoy

Chapter 12: Kaoru`s decision

"Vampire, I am a vampire? What do you mean Battousai? How can I be a monster like you? No, it can't be. You are lying". Kaoru told him.

" I am afraid that is the truth, my dear. You are a vampire like me ,like everyone here. Did you think that I Battousai the lord of darkness would ever choose for my mate a mere human? No way.." Battousai smirked.

"I don't believe you Battousai. You would say anything in order to give myself to you. But you know something I will not listen to you. I am a human and not a vampire. I was born into a village like everyone. You try to trick me , but believe I will not fall into your trap." Kaoru told him looking furious She wanted so much to kill the vampire in front of her.

"How well did you know your father Kaoru?" Battousai asked her very seriously

"What do you mean by that? My father was a farmer and a villager and I loved him very much. He was so kind and sweet. I loved him very much. Until the day you attacked our village and killed him." Kaoru said and tears started to run down her porcelain skin.

Battousai grabbed Kaoru and forced her to look at him. He wiped the tears from her face waiting from her to calm down. And when she did he told her.

"Your father deserved to die Kaoru. He was a threat and a danger to everyone. Also he refused to give you to me, so I had to take the matter in my own hands. Like hell I would let you go. After all you and I are the same thing Kaoru. We are vampires. " he told her.

"What my father did to you and you hate him so much? And how can I be a vampire. Answer me you bastard" she said to him freeing her self from his hold.

"Ha, ha many questions my dear. You are a vampire and soon you will be wakened and your true nature will take over once again. But if you want answers you will have to stay with me. Stay by my side and I will tell you everything. From the time being get some rest my dear because you will need your energy for later" he smirked and left the room.

Kaoru was alone in her room now lost in her thoughts. Could it be truth what Battousai had told her? Was she really a vampire? But how? She had to find answers and unfortunately the only one who could help her was the one person she hated most. Battousai.. . For the first time she felt so alone and trapped. She felt that the darkness would consume her too. She felt like a bird in a cage. She wanted to leave this place. She realized that the only way was to kill Battousai. To get rid of him once and for all… Rage and anger were two emotions that had captured her hand and controlled her mind. She hated him so much.

Her knuckles had turned white and her palm felt numb from the small shots of pain she had by grinding her fingernails into her skin to control her anger. She closed her eyes and suddenly the image of her father appeared in her ind. He was looking at her with cold eyes, like he waited something from her.

"Father, I am going to find the truth. But I promise you that I will avenge your death. Yes I will kill him. I will kill Battousai. I have taken my decision. I will get rid of him once and for all. Just wait…

Author's note:

Kaoru looks determined to kill Battousai. And how can she be a vampire? You will have to wait until next chapter. Dear readers please review and tell me if you liked it and I will update soon. Thank you everyone.

Lady Lucila


	13. Chapter 13

Hello again dear readers. Here is chapter 13. Enjoy

Chapter 13: Lust for blood

After a while Sanosuke and Soujiro finally arrived in the main room where Shishio was waiting for them. Today he would have what he wanted. Sagara Sanosuke the vampire hunter in his grasp. He would use him as he wanted and then he would kill him. He had killed his family many years ago and now it was time for him to continue the game. Suddenly the gates opened and Soujiro entered the room smiling as usual with Sano. Finally he would meet his enemy face to face.

"My lord, may I present to you Sanosuke Sagara." Soujiro told him and bowed

"Welcome to my home hunter. You must have a very important reason in order to come to my palace. You have made a big mistake. Don't you know that I can kill you right now and then eat your heart?" he said with an evil smirk in his face.

"Oh..i am scared … now Shishio.. . Pathetic fool. Remember that my parents killed your family and if you provoke me I will kill you too and put an end to your misery. I will be more thn happy to slaughter you" Sanosuke said ready to fight

"Why did you come here you bastard? What do you want? Shishio asked him He was looking at him with eyes full of hatred and rage

"I have come for my fiancée Kamiya Kaoru. Battousai told me that you have her. He said that he sold her to you and that now she is your slave. Bring her back to me and I will let you live, vampire" he said to Shishio.

"Ha, ha ha , our hunter is in love.. How romantic .Oh I want to cry. Well maybe I have her and maybe not. Soujiro tell me what was the name of the young girl that I drunk her blood yesterday? If she was your fiancée I have to tell you that she was very, very delicious. I also had a bath with her blood" he said. He knew that with these words he would make Sanosuke mad and this is exactly what he wanted to achieve. He would use Sagara in order to take his revenge from Battousai and then kidnap the young girl from his grasp and he would take her virginity and her sweet blood.

"You son of a bitch, I will kill you. Say your prayers because I will send you to Hell where you belong" Sanosuke told him and his hands were trembling.

"Oh, I have gone there. It is a very nice place " he said with a smirk in his face but then his eyes became hard again and told him.

"Threaten me again and then you can say goodbye to your little princess. Listen, if you want the girl back you must first bring me something in return" he answered

"What do you want .Tell me" Sagara said very worried for his fiancee

"I want you to join forces with me and become a member of my army. Together we can destroy our enemies and disappear them from the face of the Earth We will kill everyone and our hands will be full of blood. The desire to kill and to haunt is in your blood Sagara.. Don`t fight to me and accept me as your one and true master. Join me and I will forgive the sins of your parents. I can be your best friend and I can be a nightmare. Accept me and you will have anything you want including Kaoru. Deny me and you will never see her again. I will kill you and she will deal the consequences. It`s your choice hunter"….

Author's note:

Shishio wants Sagara to join him. What is he planning and what he will do in order to defeat Battousai? The lust of blood becomes . stronger Will Sanosuke follow Shishio or not? And what will happen to Kaoru? You will have to wait until next chapter. Dear review and tell me if you liked it and I will update soon. Thank you everyone

Lady Lucila


	14. Chapter 14

Hello again dear readers. Here is chapter 15. Enjoy

Chapter 14: A deadly mistake

"You bastard do you think that I will fall in your trap? I will never accept you as my master and as my leader. I Sanosuke do not believe in gods, or angel and demons. I believe only to my sword and the power I have to destroy demons like you. The only thing I want is Kaoru, my heart and my body aches for her. I will raise hell if I have to but she will come back to me" Sanosuke said

"Yes you are right, she will come back to you, but she will be dead and torn to pieces. Do you think that you have the upper hand? Think again because you are mistaken hunter. I have her, and now she is in my darkest dungeon crying and waiting for her fate. Ha ha that scum Battousai didn't use her and believe me I still don't know why. Perhaps he feels something for her too. But I am not merciful like he is. I don't tolerate disrespect and especially from a tiny and weak girl like her. Believe me when I say that if you make a wrong move I will kill her immediately and I will give her corpse to the dogs. Now tell me because I start losing my patience what it will be? Your obedience or Kaoru`s death? Tell me now" he screamed

Sano felt like the ground would disappear under his feet. He didn't have a choice. If he accepted then he would betray his beliefs and his own family but if he denied then Kaoru would pay the price. Shishio would kill her and he would lose her for ever. His soul was corrupted with hate for Shishio and love for Kaoru. He would accept Shishio`s offer for now but then awhen he would manage to release Kaoru he would destroy Shishio and his army. He was a danger to the mankind and he should die…He had to die

"Very well Shishio I accept your offer" Sanosuke said and moved towards Shishio`s throne. He thought that he could control him but then Shishio`s cold voice cut him like a dagger. Now release Kaoru" Sanosuke told him.

"Ha ha not so fast Sagara first i will have to make sure that you keep the bargain and in order for me to accept you in my realm, you must do some sacrifices" Shishio said smirking. He had a very evil plan in his mind and he was ready to put it in action

"What, what do you want from me Shishio?" Sanosuke asked. He tried to think of what Shishio would ask him but not even in his worst dreams he could predict what Shishio wanted from him.

"If I let the girl go I will lose a great amount of blood and such delicious blood she has. It will be a great loss for me because the girl not only she has the most delicious blood but also she has a very nice body and I want to explore it . But now I guess that cannot happen so we must do something for that" Shishio smirked. It was so easy to trick the hunter. No he didn't have Kaoru, she was still with Battousai. But he would deal with them after Sagara.

"What, what do you want from me?" Sanosuke asked him and started to tremble. For the first time in his life he felt fear, He was very dangerous and sadist. He liked the blood and the body of young innocent human girls. He didn't want his but he had no other choice. He would do anything for love, for Kaoru`s love.

"Your blood, for her blood. In order to have again the girl in your arms you will do as I say. And I can`t have a hunter like you enter my army. So in order for me to keep the bargain and give Kaoru back to you ,you will be the one thing you hate most. You will become a vampire, a creature of darkness and my loyal servant. Accept this and you will be with Kaoru for ever. Deny it and you and her can join together the Underworld. Now tell me, will you accept my conditions or not? Shishio told him with irony

"Kaoru, kaoru I a am so sorry.. but I don`t have any other choice. I love you, I love you Kaoru. Please forgive me for what I will do right were his thoughts and then he answered him

"Yes Shishio I will accept, I will do everything for her. I will give my neck, my pride and myself for her. I will be a vampire, yes I will become a vampire…

Shishio was looking at Sagara with triumph in his eyes. He now had Sagara. He fell to his trap. It was so easy. How he could be so fool?

"Ha, ha you bastard. You just made a deadly mistake. You will become my toy, my slave, you don't know that when you decided to join me instantly you became mine. Now your life belongs to me. And you will do everything as I say, my puppet. I shall kill you and Battousai and I will destroy everything. The strong will live and the weak will die. Just wait and you will see…..

Author's note:

Hello again. Since I wrote a small chapter I decided to write a bigger one. Sanosuke will become a vampire? Will Shishio win in the end? And what will happen to Kaoru? You will have to wait until next chapter. Please dear readers review and tell me if you liked it and I will update soon. Thank you everyone.

Lady Lucila


	15. Chapter 15

Hello again everyone. Here is chapter 15. Enjoy!

Chapter 15: Bloodlust

"No, no it can't be. I am not a vampire. How can I be a vampire. It is a lie. Battousai wants to trap me. I will not believe his lies. Father , what happened to you? Did that monster kill you? Did you die in order to protect me? I will find the truth father, I promise you"'''

His cruel words are still haunting me….

"Ha, ha ha, But my dear you are a vampire, yes you are a vampire like me. And soon you will crave for blood and also for my blood. You and I are the same my dear. Surprised?' 'Battousai had told her

"I will kill myself before I become a heartless bastard like him. Damn you Battousai. How I will escape this place? I must find Sano. But no one can help me. Misao betrayed me and all my friends are dead. I am alone now. But I fight.. I will…

Meanwhile Battousai was in his chambers looking at the fireplace. Hs amber eyes were looking at the fire. This is what he felt for Kaoru. Fire, love and obsession, Since he was a Hitokiri he knew nothing except blood and destruction. His human side was deep buried inside him and he lived only to kill. Until one night something happened. He fought a member of a Shinsengumi , his name was Okita Souji. This man was a talented young swordsman and the first captain of the Shinsengumi. They fought and fought but after a while Okita`s sword hit Battousai in his abdomen and he lost a lot of blood.

The wound was deep and Battousai was already wounded from previous battles. He had already lost a lot of blood. He became even weaker and suddenly he couldn't see anything. He was ready to collapse when he felt Okita`s hand grab him by his shoulders . Okita`s eyes were now red and deadly as they were piercing Battousai

"It seems to me that you have lost.. Oh poor Battousai looks like he will faint soon. But don`t worry I will not kill you. No, I have a better punishment for you. I will make sure that you will pay for your crimes one by one and every day you will regret being alive. I want you to have an eternal suffering Battousai and to be alone for ever" Okita said and bent towards his neck

"This will hurt a little" Okita said and bit him. He bit him so hard that Battousai felt a piece of his flesh being shattered by Okita`s fangs. The pain was unbearable and he screamed."

Okita slowly pulled away and looked into Battousai. He was waiting for the change. Soon Battousai would become a vampire and he could control him. Yes he would be his servant and he would torture him for all the eternity.

"Battousai open your eyes. Now you will be my slave and you will do exactly as I say. I am your creator and you will obey my orders .Now servant, kneel in front of me. In front of your master..ah…"Before realizing it Battousai`s sword stabbed him in his heart and a scream of pain could be heard in the night and then Okita lay down dead.

"You bastard, Battousai doesn't follow any orders for scum like you. I will live and I will make sure from now on ,my enemies meet their doom. But don't worry you will meet soon your friends in the Underworld. Now I must haunt because I need blood. Yes I want to feel the taste of blood in my fangs and also to see my victims resist as slowly I will take their life away" he said and disappeared in the night.. He became a legend and the lord of the night until one night he met her. Kaoru …

She was ike an angel and she captured his black heart. He wanted her to be with him for ever. But she didn't' feel the same. She was hurting him and he knew that her heart belonged to Sano but he would never let her be with him. He knew that as long as Sanosuke lived he could never have a chance to win her heart. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a soft knock in his door. It was Lady Anne.

"Come in" he said softly and after a while the door opened and Lady Anne appeared in front of him. She was beautiful as always and looked worried of him.

"My lord what's happening to you? Are you alright?" Lady Anne asked him. She was loyal to him and she would anything do he asked for. She could die for him.

Suddenly an idea came to Battousai`s mind and he smirked. He approached Lady Anne and told her.

"Lady Anne I have a job for you. You see there is a man who threatens me and wants to kill me and I want him dead. He is also Kaoru`s fiancée and a vampire hunter. He wants to kill everyone. I have already sent him to Shishio but I doubt that this mummy bastard will kill him He might use him against me. I want you to go to Shishio`s castle and seduce him. Make him fall in love with you and then kill him. If you succeed I will give you gold and anything else you ask me. But if you fail me I will make sure that you will disappear from this Earth and I will give you to the baby demons. Now go and prepare your things. You are leaving in the morning" he said .

"Yes , my Lord" she said and bowed. He looked pleased and left his bedroom. He would make sure that Sanosuke would disappear and now it was time for Kaoru`s dark side to wake up again. It was time for her to awaken and claim her destiny with him by her side…..

Author's note:

Battousai had decided to make Kaoru a vampire again. Will he succeed? And what will happen to Sanosuke? Will he and Kaoru manage to be together again or Battousai will separate them for ever? You will have to wait until next chapter. Please review and tell me if you liked it. Until next time…

Lady Lucila


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone. Here is chapter 16. Enjoy!

Chapter 16: Kaoru`s pain

Kaoru was sleeping when suddenly she felt a hand in her hair. Immediately she opened her eyes and saw Battousai on top of her. She slapped him hard and she went away from him.

"You bastard, what are you doing here? Are you planning to bite me again?" Kaoru said and she was trembling.

"Relax, little kitten I didn't come here to bite you, I came to see you and answer your questions of course. You didn't look so well before and I came to check for my future bride. I hope you don't mind. I am also a little cold and if it`s aright with you i would like a hug" he said and went to kiss her. But she avoided his kiss

"Find a whore if you are looking for a hug or from sexual release because you will never have me you monster and if you try something like that I swear you will regret it. I don't know how but i will" Kaoru said looking extremely angry.

"Ha,ha the cat has claws.. Do not threaten me again little Kaoru.. But let's forget that for now. Shall we? You must be hungry and I have brought you your dinner." He said smirking all the time.

"What are you saying,? I don`t see any food here" Kaoru said, looking Battousai straight in the eye.

"Oh, pardon me, your food is waiting outside. Bring him here" he ordered and the guards brought a young man in Kaoru`s age. He looked pale and he was ready to collapse.

"What, what is this Battousai? What are you planning"? Kaoru asked him

"Oh, nothing important, like I told you I brought you food. You must awaken my love and be a vampire again. Living with humans for a long time has made you soft and weak. You must be again the strong vampire I knew. You were so thirsty of blood when I met you for the first time my dear. But then your father hid you from me and removed your memories and you became an ordinary human. But my dear you must become a creature of a night again and kill anyone in your path. Your murderous nature is just ready to come out again and I will become more than willing to help you. Now my dear drink, drink…

"I will not drink blood you bastard. I am a mortal just everyone. I can`t be a vampire, No matter what you say I will never believe it." Kaoru said

"You don`t have a choice my dear. You will drink blood if you want to survive. You will not get anything else. You will drink blood or you will die. Now you will have to choose. Choose me and you will live, refuse me and you will die." He said

"Look at the young boy. He is delicious. I also had a taste of his blood and found out that he is the best prey for you.. Come on Kaoru don't fight it. It's no use to resist. Come. Drink and become one of us. Drink…. You will drink the blood my little kitten and you are going to enjoy it so much and you will ask for more.. I will be more than willing to give you blood, especially mine in order to bind you to me. Soon you will beg for my blood and for my kisses...

"Noooooooooooooooooooo" she screamed

"Little Kaoru are you in pain? Come on drink the blood and you will be ok. And you and I can be together for ever…..

Author`s note:

Battousai forces Kaoru to drink blood. What she will choose?Dear readers please review and i will update soon. Thank you everyone

Lady Lucila


	17. Chapter 17

Hello again dear readers. I wrote again chapter 17. Enjoy

Chapter 17: Secrets revealed

"No matter what you say Battousai I will never believe you. I can`t be a vampire. I am a human and I will always be a human. No matter what you say. Even if you don`t give me any food I will not give in. I prefer to die. Do you hear me"? Kaoru screamed\

"Oh, but you won`t die little Kaoru. You will suffer, yes you will beg me yes, you will be tortured if you resist yes. But you will not die. It`s time to tell you everything. Yes Kaoru I will tell you everything. And then you will realize why you are mine and why you cannot leave me" he said and touched her face.

"Tell me now Battousai and I want the truth, only the truth" Kaoru told him.

"Do you know why your father had to die little Kaoru? Because he betrayed me, he betrayed us all vampires. I met him for the first time in Bakumatsu. He was the leader of the shinsengumi. Yes he was once human like I was. We were enemies in battle. He was a good fighter. We were always fighting when we had a chance but no one of us could win. We were equals in strength and power. One night our clan had ambushed Shinsengumi. I was already a vampire at that time.

Both sides had lost many men and some of then were badly injured. Your father was terribly wounded and he was ready to die. But I saved him Kaoru" he said

"I made him a vampire in order not to feel pain again.I respected your father and I wanted him to be by our side from now on. One of his soldiers, Okita Houji turned me to a vampire. I could have killed him and give an end to his pathetic life but I decided to show him mercy. So he became a vampire and we became friends. But your father knew that he had a great debt towards me for saving him and he needed to repay me if he wanted to stay alive. He asked me what I wanted. And then one day I saw you. You were such a beautiful girl. I asked him for your hand but he declined my proposal.. He disappeared one night with you . I didn`t know where you had gone. He betrayed me. Your father went against me and tried to trick me. "..Battousai said

Kaoru was shocked from the news. She was trembling but she asked him to continue .She wanted to learn everything

"And then what happened Battousai? Continue" she said

"After many years I managed to track him down. He was living in a village like an ordinary human with you as his daughter. With a spell he had managed to keep his true identity hidden and also yours. He didn`t want anyone to find out that you and him were vampires. Your father was a vampire but your mother was still a mortal. Your father didn`t want to change her. That`s why when you were born you were a half vampire. Your father decided to raise you as a mortal and that was a deadly mistake and he paid with his life. Your violent nature and your vampire instincts have not awakened yet. Your father thought that by taking you away , he could keep you safe. He thought that I would never found you. But how wrong he was. After years of searching I finally found you and I have you by my side. And now it is time my pet to awaken and mate with me. Soon we will be one my love…. No one will take you away from me now. You are mine, you will be a vampire again. It is time to awaken my love " he said with an evil smirk.

"Noooooooooooooooo"Kaoru screamed

"There is no escape my love. Now you know that you are bound to me since you were born and you will marry me. And I will take everything you have. Your soul, your heart and body will be mine….

Here was chapter 17. Dear readers I hope you like it. Dear readers please don't forget to review. Until next time

Lady Lucila


	18. Chapter 18

Hello again dear readers. Here is chapter 18. Enjoy!

Chapter 18: Surrender

"You son of a bitch how you dare to speak to me like I am a possession. You say that I belong to you, body and soul but you are a soulless bastard. You are a monster Battousai ,a cursed demon. Hate and anger are inside your heart. You can not feel love. A monster like you cannot love. You destroy lives and as long as you live no one can be safe. You forced my father and made him a demon against his will in order to use him. And when you didn't need him anymore you killed him. God, I hate you." she said and tried to slap him. But Battousai took her and in an iron gasp and told her

"Listen to me , you wench. This is the last time you insult me. I swear to you woman that if you resist or defy me again and I will show you why they call me Battousai. I promise you that you will regret it woman. Your father made a big mistake and he paid it with his life. Everyone you cared and loved have either died or left you. You have no one Kaoru except me" Battousai smirked

"That`s because you took everything from me. And I am alone now. And some people I had, you turned them against me, like Misao. I still cannot believe it that she betrayed me for Aoshi. Did you or Aoshi threatened her Battousai with her life? Tell me now" she said and started to cry

"Ha, ha, ha your friends? Don't make me laugh Kaoru. Misao was never your friend. She was a spy and a vampire. Yes she is one of the oldest vampires and she has been Aoshi`s mate for ages. It was her job to find you and become friends with you. She was the one who found your location and she also informed me for everything that happened to you. And also that physician of yours, that Takani Megumi she was also my employee and she was ordered to take care of you. You see Kaoru from the first day you went to the village you were under my grasp. And I waited and waited in the shadows , until it was time to claim you. And now you are finally with me and no one will take you from me. Unless of course they want a very painful death" he said and started to laugh .

"Megumi? Even Megumi was a spy? No. this is a lie. You want to trick me. But Megumi is dead.. Did you kill her Battousai? And what about my fiancée Sanosuke?" she asked him.

"Woman , never mention again that name in front of me. Unless of course, you want me to lock you in your room. That was a mistake. I would have never guessed that you would find a fiancée. That bastard will never have you and will never be able to touch you. Like hell I will let him come near you. If he comes I will kill him. I will cut his tongue and I will tear him into pieces and I will give them to the dogs. As for Megumi, yes I killed the bitch because during her stay in your house she felt sorry fro you and your father and tried to warn him. But of course I didn`t let her, I had to silence her. But don`t worry Kaoru, the bitch died quickly" he said and grasped her chin

Kaoru tried to hold back her tears , but the pain was unbearable and she felt that she was going to faint. Everything around her was a lie. All this time she thought that she was free, but the truth was far away from it. Since she moved to the village with her father Battousai had taken control of her life. She went from one prison to an other. Everything that she loved were taken away from her. The people that she loved and cared, weren't even real. They were Battousai`s pawns in order to control her and own her completely. Even her own father had lied to her. He had done it of course to save her but he had lied. She felt betrayed and angry. No one cared for her. Except Sanosuke. He was the only one person in the world that truly cared for her. She had to find him. She was lost in her thoughts when she felt Battousai`s hand in her chin. His amber eyes looked at her like they wanted to devour her.

"You realize now little Kaoru that you are now completely mine. You have nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. You are mine. I love you, I really do but my love is dark and obsessive. I am possessive yes, but you should know that I am a victim of your beauty. Your innocence, your smile ad your pure heart captured me. From the first time I saw you I have fallen in love with you. I am a monster and a murderer yes, I am a killer yes, but what I feel for you is real. I have tried to reach you but every time i tried to understand you , you continued to hurt me. Kaoru , my heart belongs to you. Let me love you. Please , please let me make you mine. You are a vampire like me and soon you will be awakened. Even if you resist nothing will change this. I don`t want to hurt you any more. So it would be better to co-operate with me because I will never let you go." He said and leaned towards to kiss her

Kaoru stood frozen looking at Battousai. Could it be the truth? Did he really love her? He had confessed his love for her many times before but she didn't believe him. But now it was different. She could see in his eyes that he was telling the truth. The beast had feelings. Suddenly an idea came to her, Since he was so deeply in love with her she would use him and play his game. If she pretended that she had feelings for him too, then she would use him like she wanted and then she would kill him. He told her that he was her victim, Very well this is exactly what was going to happen. Since she was his weakness she would use this against him. He would make him crazy for her and then slowly she would lead him to his death. Rage and angerhad dominated her heart and she wanted revenge. Not only from Battousai but also from everyone that had betrayed her. Like Misao. She would be no longer the victim. She would finally have her revenge and kill Battousai

Slowly and with a trempling hand she touched Battousai in his cheek and said softly.

"Yes, you are right Battousai. I have nowhere to go and I cannot escape. I also understand your feelings. I am yours Battousai. Not Battousai. Kenshin. You asked me to call you Kenhin.. Remember?" she said with a smile in her face . I surrender to you. You have Battousai. I am yours" she told him and when he leaned towards her she kissed him softly on the lips.

"Yes Battousai enjoy these moments because they are not going to last. You took everything for me and I will do the same. So yes love me and fall in love deeply for me. Yes..soon you will be in the place where you belong, in Hell and I will be free again. Soon you will die….

Author`s note:

Dear readers sorry that I was so late to update but I was busy with work and I didn`t have time to update. But now I am back. Kaoru is determined to kill Battousai and his love for her will be his downfall. Will Kaoru succeed? And what is going to happen to Misao? You will have to wait until next chapter. Please review and tell me if you liked it and I will update soon. Thank you everyone.

Lady Lucila


	19. Chapter 19

Hello again dear reders. Here is chapter 19. Enjoy!

Chapter 19: Pain and Desire

Battousai broke the kiss and looked at Kaoru with eyes full of passion and want. Could it be true? Kaoru had finally decided to give in to him?Or his little pet was trying to trick him?He had to be very careful . But when he felt Kaoru`s soft rosy lips touch his own,he felt once again the passion control him and took control of the kiss that left her breathless in his arms.

Kaoru was trying very hard to kiss Battousai. She was trying very hard to play the game of defeat. Her lips were hurting from all the kissing but she had to endure it if she wanted to trick him. Suddenly she felt Battousai`s lips on her neck and she froze. It seemed Battousai wanted them to coninue to the next level but Kaoru wouldn`t let him go so far. Her heart and her body belonged only to her fiancee Sanosuke and she was going to keep the promise. No other man except him would ever touch her. She had to stop him.

"Battousai please stop,i am not ready yet" Kaoru told him with a soft and a gentle voice. She had to make him believe that she had truly surrendered to him. She had to convince him to stop for now or else she would lose her virginity and her innocence.

"We will have time for that my Lord. But please let me rest for a while . I am tired" she said and smiled. Battousai`s heart melted in the sight of her and he smiled. Kaoru`s eyes widened. Here was an other side of Battouai that she didn`t know and hadn`t seen before. Battousai the Lord of darkness was smiling at her and now he looked so peaceful and gentle. He looked like a teenager who had just confessed his love to the girl he liked. Kaoru had to admit that when he smiled he looked like a completely different person and he was also very beutiful.

Red hair and blue amber eyes, he was indeed very handsome. Beautiful but deadly ,Battousai had captured many young womens` heart before but he had never fallen in love with anyone. The love he felt was only for her and he was trying very hard to show his true feelings to her.

However Kaoru would never forget the evil things he had done not only to her but to everyone. He had betrayed and killed her father, had stalked for her and tried to control her life.

She would have her revenge no matter the cost and then she would try and find Sanosuke and live together .She was lost in her thoughts when she heared Battousai talking to her.

"Alright my dear you can rest for a while. I will also send a servant later to bring you food. You must eat my dear because you will need your energy for later" he smirked and grabbed her hand. "But remember pet that now you are mine. You have given yourself to me and if you defy me again or betray me , hell will raise for you"he told her and left.

Kaoru stood frozen for a while and immediately went to her bedroom. She had to be strong and very careful from now on. She was dealing with a powerful and murderous had warned her of what would happen to her if she played with his feelings. She started to cry and she called Sanosuke`s name.

"Sanosuke, sanosuke my love, where are you? Please come heremy love,please come come..."

Sanosuke`s eyes widened and he suddenly felt a pain in his heart.

"Kaoru, Kaoru where are you?" he started to scream. Kaoru was in trouble, and she was calling him, he could sense it bit he couldn`t do anything now. Shishio had put him in a dungeon because he refused his offer to work for him. He didn`t know if Kaoru was here in this palace like Battousai had told him or somewhere else. He was wounded and desperate and the most important of all he had failed to find and protect Kaoru .

"Where are you Kaoru,my love? I can hear your sweet voice call my name. But i can`thelp you. I am sorry i failed you."he said and started to cry

Meanwhile Shishio was sitting in his throne with his concubine Yumi when a guard came suddenly in the Throne room.

"What is it,guard? How you dare to interrupt me when i am with my woman? Do you want to lose your head? Shishio said to him loking extremely angry.

"My lord please forgive me but you have a guest , and the guest demands to see you right now" he told him.

"Very well bring him in. " he ordered and the guard opened the door for the guest to enter. Suddenly a beautiful woman appeared in front of him. It was Lady Anne. She was princess of Romania and Battousai`s good friend. Once she was also Lord Shishio`s fiancee. Shishio`s eyes widened when she saw her after so many years.

"Welcome to my home my Lady Anne. It`s been a long time since we saw each other. Tell me what brings you here"? he asked although he knew the answer.

"My lord i have come here by Lord Battousai`s orders and he wants something very important from you"...

Here was chapter 19. . Things look difficult for Kaoru. She is lost and lonely. And Sanosuke has lost his hope and the will to fight. What will happen from now on? What will Shishio do and why Lady Anne came to the palace? You will have to wait until next chapter. Dear readers please review and i will update soon. Your reviews make me a better author. Also i will update my other stories soon.. Thank you everyone.

Lady Lucila


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Hello again dear readers. Here is chapter 20. Enjoy

Chapter 20: Anne`s evil plan

"Tell me Lady Anne why did you come to visit me after me all these years "? Shishio asked her

"I came here by Lord Battousai`s order. He wanted to see how things are going with the hunter. Is he dead like he asked from you? Or not?" Lady Anne asked him with cold eyes. Anne was once engaged with Shishio, but then she fell in love with Battousai and left him two days before the wedding and that was the reason that Shishio hated him so much.

"No, my lady the hunter is not dead. He is in a dark cell right now and he is suffering . At first i wanted to kill him, but now i think he will be more useful if he is aive. After all his family killed mine and i was the last to survive. I will enjoy torturing him until he screams for mercy" he said smirking

"Shishio, how you dare defy our Lord`s order? He ordered you to kill him and not let him alive. . He should be a corpse and food for young demons, and you keep him alive. Battousai wants him head and i came here to make sure that you will do as he says" Anne told him.

"Battousai cannot tell me what i must do Lady Anne. I am a Lord myself and here is my palace. If that fucking bastard Battousai wants to kill him, he should come here in person and do the job. I will do as i please. Sanosuke Sagara is my captive and soon he will be in my command. He will do as i say if he wants to see his woman again, of course if Battousai let her go. " he told her.

"Woman, you mean that human Kamiya Kaoru, that skinny girl is also the woman that the hunter wants as well?" Lady Anne asked Shishio.

"He, he yes that bitch is Sagara`s fiancee and also the woman that Battousai loves." Shishio smirked when he saw Anne`s anger when he mentioned Kaoru`s name. It was obvious that Lady Anne hated this woman with all her heart and thatshe wanted to kill her. He would finally have his revenge and he would also use her against Battousai. There is nothing more dangerous than a woman in love who has been betrayed by the man she loved like no other. Shishio knew that Battousai saw Anne like his friend or like a servant even if she was a princess and a pureblood vampire. He knew that Anne`s pain and jealousy controlled her and he was going to use her against Battousai and his whore. He would kill two birds with one stone.

"Fiancee, you mean this is the reason that Kenshin wants him dead? For that girl? How much i hate her, if only she could vanish. Then Battousai would be mine" she said and her eyes were red. The beast inside her was ready to come in the surface and control her once more. Noone knew that Lady Anne since she was a pureblood she had some unique powers and she was very dangerous. She was equal in strength with Battousai and everyone knew that she could be a dangerous enemy even for him. .So tha`s why Battousai sent her here. He wanted to make sure that Sagara was dead in order to have aoru for hiself. She was extremely angry and she wanted to get rid of her once and for all.

"Yes my dear you realise now that you are only a tool for Battousai and nothing else? Do you realse that he only wants you to do the dirty work for him and nothing else? I am the only one who loved you Lady Anne. He has betrayed you and humiliated you, like he did to me. I can help you. Together we can defeat Battousai and destroy him once and for all" he said and touched her softly on her cheek.

"And what you will win Shishio? Why you want to help me so much? Don`t tell me that you still have feelings for me" she said and pulled his hand from her cheek.

"Don`t flatter yourself my dear. I am not the one who used to be and certainly i am not in love with you. I had many women like you in my bed and i still have. And to tell you the truth they are more beautiful than you. The only reason i am helping you is that i want to defeat Battousai and become the strongest vampire in the world. If Battousai dies, then the girl will be in your hands and then you can kill her, and her fiancee of course" he told her.

"No, i will not kill her. I will capture her and torture her. Her death will be slow and painful. For every time i have been hurt she will suffer. I will make her pay and she will be used like a whore she is." she said and started to laugh.

"And what we will do with the hunter?" Shishio asked

"We will use him as well. I will go and see him right now in the dungeon. His love and devotion for Kaoru will be his worst mistake and the way for us to succeed. I will use him as my personal slave and he will pleasure me. I know that she is in love with him but the bitch wants also Battousai. I will take her love away like she took mine and i will make sure she will be there when i will make love with him. Yes i will capture his heart and then i will make him hate her. Her only love will be the one who will kill her." she said and smirked.

"Very well my dear. A guard will escort you to the place where the hunter is" he said and returned to his throne. For tomorrow they were going to start the plan who will lead him to victory.

"Enjoy your last days Battousai. Soon everything that belongs to you will be mine and you will be nothing more than a memory"...

Author`s note:

Lady Anne is determined to destroy Kaoru and Battousai. Will she manage to succeed? And what will happen to Kaoru if Anne captures her? You will have to wait until next chapter. I hope you liked it dear readers and don`t forget to review. Thank you everyone

Lady Lucila


	21. Chapter 21

Hello again dear readers. Here is chapter 21. Enjoy

Chapter 21: A woman`s trap

Sanosuke was sitting in his cell with his eyes looking in the ground. He wished for someone alone. After his parents` death hi swore that he will never be weak again. Everyone left him alone except Kaoru. She was the only person in this world that he truly cared for him and he had lost her. She didn`t know where she was and what had happened to her. On these lonely nights of suffering he hoped to see her smile again. All he could do was yearn of her but she never came. Suddenly he heared a noise and turn his head towards the he saw the person his eyes widened . couldn`t be true.. "KAORU"!

"Sano, Sano my love is that really you? I can`t believe that you are here. My love i have finally found you" Kaoru said and hugged him tightly. Sano slowly hugged her and brought her head towards his chest. It was so good to have her again in his arms but something didn`t feel right. He was lost and confused and he wanted to ask her what had happened to her.

"My love tell me please what happpened do you? Did Shishio harm you in any way? Tell me how you are here. Please..." Sano told her and touched her cheek gently. But the skin of this woman wasn`t warm and soft like Kaoru`s but it was cold. And only vampires had cold skin like the dead.

Kaoru started to smile and hugged him tight as well. With a smirk she touched his lips and she told him.

"Don`t worry yourself with details my love. Yes i was Shishio`s slave but he spare me and he told me that he will leave us alone if only you accept his terms. Please my love this is the only way we ccan live together in peace. And also we can destroy Battousai." she said but Sanosuke nterrupted her.

"What are you saying Kaoru. Here we meeet again after everything that had happened to us and you are telling me about Battousai? Listen to me Kaoru we have to escape from here. And we have to do it now. Can`t you see? Shishio doesn`t ccare for us. The only thing he wants is to defeat Battousai. He is using you Kaoru, why can`t you not see that.?" Sano said

"Come on Sano don`t be so melodramatic. The only thing i want is to be with you. After everything that happened to me my heart is full of hate and i want revenge aagainst that monster. But let`s not talk about him now. Please kiss me" she said and tried to kiss him. But Sanosuke moved away from her and slapped her hard.

"Who the hell are you bitch and what you have done to Kaoru. Did you think that i would fall in your trap? My Kaoru wouldn`t say such things like hate and revenge. She is so pure and innocent. But you are not Kaoru. No you are someone else . Your heart is black and full of hate. I can feel it. You have a dangerous aura woman." he said and something widened.

"You are a vampire" he said and then the woman smiled. Suddnly the woman`s form changed and instead of Kaoru a woman with blond hair and blue eyes appeared in front of him.

"Who are you" he told her. "How dare you take my fiancee`s form. Leave me alone oman or else.." he said but she interrupted him.

"Or what human? You will kill me? Ha ha you fool you can`t kill me. I am immortal. Yes i am a vampire but i am a pureblood and you can`t kill me. I came to speak with you for a while hunter and i couldn`t resist to play a little with you" she told him and when to touch him. But he jerked away from her, disgusted with her touch. It was like a snake had bitten him.

"Shut up you bitch. Tell me what you want quIckly. I have no time for you, you ugly witch. Where is Kaoru? She is mine. No matter what you do i will find her and take her with me. So leave me alone. I am not afraid of you" he screamed at her but the only thing he saw was an evil ssmirk in his face.

"Oh i love it when men are feisty. You should forget about Kaoru. She is out of your reach. You will never find her because she is not here. Shishio has tricked you. Do you know where she is now? She is Battousai`s arms" she said happy when she saw Sanosuke`s suffering.

"What are you saying woman? Kaoru is with Battousai? But he tld me that he sold her to Shishio. You mean everything was a lie and that bastard wants her from his self? You have to help me .Please" he begged her

"Be mine, be my slave. Obey me and my orders and i will help you with everything you want . Everything you desire you shall have it but first you must do something for me"...

Shishio was sitting in his throne with a glass of wine in his hand.

"It looks like the butterfly is going to be burnt by fire again. Ha ha. Let`s start the game and in that game only one can be winner"

Author`s note:

Lady Anne looks determined to kill Battousai and make Sanosuke hers. What is going to happen now? What will happen to Kaoru and what are Battousai`s plans? You will have to wait until next chapter.. I hope you liked the chapter and please don`t forget to review. Until next time

Lady Lucila


	22. Chapter 22

Hello again dear readers. Here is chapter 22. Enjoy!

Chapter 22:Conquer and obey

"What are you saying bitch? You want me to become your slave ? I am a hunter, woman and not your sex toy. You say that you are a pureblood. To me you are a monster , a bloody creature and nothing else. I would rather kill myself before i let you touch me you snake" Sanosuke told her.

"Ha ha just harsh words hunter. You are so cruel with me. You made me angry but you know something? When you break a woman`s heart , she will become your worst is my last warning to you hunter. If you want to see Kaoru you will have to do as i say or else she will have to suffer for your disobendience. Now be a good pet and let me do with you what i want to do. Now look at me in my eyes hunter..Come on, look at me.."" she said amd her eyes became red.

"Nooo...that bitch tries to hypnotize me. I must try and resist her but she is so strong. Kaoru please help me Kaoru.." he screamed. Suddenly he felt an arm in his shoulder.

"Be mine. You will love and cherish only me,you will obey me and not Kaoru. That horn doesn`t love you. She belongs to Battousai. She betrayed you Sanosuke. She hurt you like he hurt that you will be loyal to me hunter. Kiss me slave..Now" she said and licked his lips.

Sanosuke couldn`t move because of Anne`s spell. He tried to stay in control and fight her powers but he was too weak. His mind was in turmoil but his heart was still strong. Suddenly Kaoru`s image appeared in his face. She was smiling and was looking at him with eyes full of love. He tried to reach her but suddenly Kaoru`s beautiful face was replaced by Lady Anne. She was trying to control his mind and she as strong, very strong. He felt Anne`s lips on his own and something broke inside him. He felt free and he grabbed Lady Anne and kissed her fiercely. Lady Anne moaned and kissed him hard on the lips. Unknown to them someone was watching all th time and with a nasty smirk he left the dugeons. It was Fuji, Shishio`s consultant and his best friend.

"He,he Lord Shishio must learn this. It seems that Lady Anne has managed to control that hunter. Now everthing will go according the plan" he said and went towards the Throne Room...

Lord Battousai was in his room with his consultants talking about the kingdom issues. He had a bad feeling that something was going to happen , and that included Shishio. He was not a fool man to trust him. He knew very well that Shishio hated him and wanted to kill him. He was a monster who craved for power, blood and women and he was very dangerous. Of course Battousai was also the same like Shishio except that his heart belonged to only one woman, Kaoru.

Shishio had destroyed everything and killed everyone in the name of power and glory but Battousai had done evil things for her only. Kamiya Kaoru. He had killed thouands and betrayed many people including his companions and all for her. He loved her with a passion that it was beyond his control. He wanted to go into her room and tear her clothes and rape her everywhere. But he knew that he had to control himself if he wanted to win her love. He had bought for her a new dress and sent it with a servant. But she didn`t want it and sent it back. She was still resistant but this would change. Also Lady Anne had travelled to Shishio`s castle and he still didn`t have any news from her.

Battousai knew Anne`s feelings towards him but he couldn`t feel the same about her. The only one who wanted was Kaoru and he was going to make her his and even force her if she resisted. And he knew the way that he would force her.

"Enishi,come here now" he ordered. After a while a young man appeared in front of him. He was a strong vampire with white hair like the snow and blue eyes. Like Battousai he hated Shishio because he had killed his family. He was a very dangerous demon who killed many people and never showed mercy

"Yes my lord.?" he told him

"I wantou y to keep an eye to Shishio. I think that he is planning something. We must prevent him and kill him before he attacks us. Also inform Aoshi that he must return to the castle immediately. We need him here" he said and he smirked

"Tell him also to bring Misao here too. We will need her as well" he said

"Misao..But what she has to do with us?"Enishi asked him wih curiosity

"Everything"...he said and left the room

Author`s note:

Shishio and Anne have their own plans and they try to destroy Battousai. And in order to succeed they use Sanosuke`s and Kaoru`s love against them. Will they manage to win or not?And why Battousai calls for Misao to come back? And what is going to happen to Kaoru? Is Enishi a friend or an enemy? You will have to wait until next chapter.I hope you liked it and please don`t forget to review. Until next time everyone

Lady Lucila


End file.
